


Pinky Swear

by DoctorCucumber



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCucumber/pseuds/DoctorCucumber
Summary: Some pinky swears can't be kept.





	Pinky Swear

_"Geez!"_

You slumped against the door of the TARDIS, breathing heavily. You just needed a quick breather before you went inside, you couldn't quite face anyone yet. As you sigh, the door behind your back swings open and you tumble backwards, bumping your head on the TARDIS floor.

"Owww," you groan.

"Y/N, you okay?" The Doctor asks, stifling a giggle.

"Peachy," you reply, trying to suppress a grin as you rub your head dramatically.

The Doctor pulls you up and claps you on the shoulder, laughing.

"Well, don't hurt yourself too much, can't have you leaving on me."

You chuckle and stick out your pinky finger.

"Never."

The Doctor looks at your outstretched hand and scrunches her face in confusion, tilting her head to the side like a puppy.

"Here," you say, grabbing her hand and wrapping your finger around her own. "It's a pinky swear, it's a promise you can never, ever break. Or else you'll die."

Her eyes widen as you start to laugh, breezing past her and into the depths of the TARDIS.

* * *

_Bang!_

It was only meant to be a quick trip to the past, a sightseeing venture. Until you had stumbled upon a mob of gangsters. They weren't even alien, you'd dealt with much worse. As you watched the smoke leave the barrel of the gun, you felt your knees buckle from under you. As you slumped to the ground, you heard a scream and the gun clattering to the ground.

"Owww," you moan through gritted teeth.

You could feel hands press against your chest but your vision was going blurry. You couldn't tell which of your friends it was.

"Y/N, stay with me," you hear The Doctor whisper.

"I'm fine. Promise," you stutter, holding up your pinky. She grabs onto it, fighting back tears. As your grip goes limp in her hand, she turns on the man, grabbing his gun from the floor and pointing it at him.

Graham holds up his hand. "Doc, they wouldn't want you to do this."

Her gaze doesn't waver from the man.

"Well they can't stop me now, can they?"

* * *

_"Duck!"_

The TARDIS had been acting up and had dropped the team off on Earth, a few years before they had all met. There was snow on the ground and it was falling softly. And hurtling in a ball straight toward The Doctor's face.

As it connected with her nose, her vision went white. She blinked as she brushed it out of her eyes, just in time to see someone running toward her.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I wasn't aiming for you, are you alright?" the assailant rushed out, struggling to remove a scarf from around their mouth. As they did, The Doctor gasped.

"Y/N?" she whispered in awe.

They looked a few years younger; The Doctor figured that this must be before she met them, before she had to watch them die.

The Doctor gaped as they removed their hat, having apparently not heard The Doctor say anything through the thick material. They faltered at the look on The Doctor's face.

"Oh no, did I hurt you, you're crying, I'm so sorry."

Ryan cleared his throat, blinking away tears of his own. "No, you just look like someone we used to know."

"Oh, well, I bet they were super cool then," Y/N laughs.

"Yeah, they were," Yasmin whispers, in shock at what she was seeing.

Y/N whipped around as laughter rang out, and a little boy popped up from behind a bench and lobbed a snowball in their direction.

"Hey, temporary truce, dork!" Y/N shouted, flinching as the snow burst across their chest. They turned back around to the group. "Anyone want to help me destroy him? I promise I won't hit you in the face again if you do. Pinky swear."

The Doctor flinched at the outstretched finger and looked to the others before grabbing it, bending over and scooping up a handful of snow. Y/N grinned and turned back on the boy with a new team, turning the tides in their favor. As everyone advanced on him, the boy chucked another ball in their direction, hitting Y/N square in the face, knocking them onto their back.

"Y/N," The Doctor screamed, rushing forward and kneeling over a prone body. But they were laughing.

"No ice, you punk!" Y/N yelps, sitting up on their elbows. They turn toward The Doctor, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Did I say my name earlier?"

Graham jogged up and loomed over the pair. "Yeah, yeah you did, earlier, we all heard, right?" Yasmin and Ryan nodded a little too quickly.

They looked like they were about to argue it for a second before deciding not to push, standing up and pulling The Doctor with them.

"I'm fine, I promise. Now, let's finish this!"


End file.
